High School Never Ends
by TMIZ
Summary: High School can be tough Especially when your new in town. Just having moved to California and just enrolling in Magic Johnson Performing Arts School and already the school's drama queens hates their guts. What's five teenage girls to do when not only do you have to defend yourself from harm but from love too? Rated T for now.
1. Intro

Blossom Momoko Utonium

She's the Brains of the Trio. She has a GPA of 5.0, she's about 5'4 in height. She has long auburn hair that reaches till the ends of her butt, with light pink eyes that'll chill you to your core and long thick eyelashes to go with. Pink lips that match to her light tanned skin. She has C-cup Breast, she's the oldest of the siblings.

* * *

Blaze Yuu Utonium

She's athletic yet sociable but also smart, she has a thin waist and long black hair with red highlights that goes to the middle of her back. She has pure snow white even though she's not blind with long thick eyelashes. With her Red hot lips she could make any boy beg to kiss her, She is the second oldest of the siblings.

* * *

Buttercup Kaoru Utonium BC

She is very athletic and loves to start a fight, though She has B-cup breast she has one big ass. She has short jet black hair the goes just beyond her shoulders, light green eyes that seem to pierce through your soul with long eyelashes and a thin waist. She the brawn of the siblings.

* * *

Robin Yuki Amoore

She's the cousin of the trio. She has Straight bangs the end just above her eyes with C-cup breast long honey brown hair that is shorter than Blossom's yet longer than Blaze's. Caramel Brown eyes with long eyelashes, she's the youngest along with bubbles.

* * *

Bubbles Miyako Utonium

She's the nicest of the trio. She has D-cup Breast, light baby blue eyes that shine with innocence. she loves to draw and sing , she has long blonde hair that is held up in two pig tails that go all the way to her breast. She can make any boy bend on their knees.

* * *

Berserk Rose Plutonium

She has a GPA of 4.0, has long Auburn hair that seems to touch the floor magenta eyes that seem to spark some type of lust in you. with long thick eyelashes she wears a ribbon that holds her hair in a pony tail. she has C-cup breast and she is the oldest of the siblings.

* * *

Brianna Tiffany Plutonium

She has long red hair with Black Highlights with a whit headband. She has C-cup Breast, Black Eyes with long eyelashes her blood red lip will lure you in for a kiss. She's the main talk of the school everyone knows her name and knows she's not to be fucked with.

* * *

Brute Ari Plutonium

She likes to force her way out and into any problem or situation. She plays and excels at many sports, she has B-cup breast her Jet black hair goes to the left of her face but spikes up like a mohawk. she has a thin wait with dark green eyes the seem to always shoot daggers right at you.

* * *

Princess Morbucks Plutonium

She's the cousin of the Plutonium Sisters and because of that she's been feared just as much as they have. Her long light brown naturally curly hair ends at her butt, Purple eyes that seem to lure you in and one big ass.

* * *

Brat annie Plutonium

She's the Sluttiest of the group, with her C-cup Breast and alluring Blue Eyes She can seduce just about any and every guy out there. There's nothing innocent about her, She has long Blond Hair held up in two pigtails the go all the way to her butt.

* * *

Brick Jojo

He's the Smart One with a GPA of 5. has long Auburn hair held in a ponytail with a red cap faced backwards. He has red piercing eyes has a muscular build with six pack abs. he has three piercings, one on his eyebrow and two on his ears.

* * *

Burn Jojo

He has black Hair with red highlights that covers somewhat of his left eye. He has Blood Red Eyes that seem to glare right at you, has a muscular build with eight pack has two piercings one his eyebrow and one on his lip.

* * *

Butch Jojo

The Athlete, He is on the football team yet always one way or another get into a fight with someone. Jet Black hair in a mohawk, forest green eyes and a muscular build with an eight pack. he is also rumored to be a flirt even though he has a girlfriend.

* * *

Mitch Mitchelson

He's the cousin of the Jojo siblings. He's more of the laid back one, he has Brown hair with light brown eyes. He has a somewhat muscular build with an four pack. He's the youngest along with boomer.

* * *

Boomer Jojo

The youngest at all the Jojo siblings. He likes to draw and sing, has dark blue eyes with dirty blonde hair he has a muscular build with an six pack.

* * *

This story is also on wattpad at this link 297485407-high-school-never-ends-more-info


	2. First Day Of School

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I Threw the alarm clock at the wall. I mumble and groan as i sit and get ready for the day. I push the covers off and stand up to head to my bathroom. I start the water and turn to face the mirror for a few seconds before stretching, I take off my Pajama's and throw them in the bin. i turn back around and face the shower and pull the handle and the shoots out of the head. i step in and lets the warm water run down my body. I reach for my lavender body wash soap i squeeze some on to my sponge and start to scrub my body.

Hi, My name is Blaze Utonium I have three other sisters and one cousin. We all live in the same house but for some personal reasons we moved to L.A. and now we go to Magic Johnson Performing Arts School. I can't say it was a bad change since i like the Santa Monica beach over here but it's something im still getting used to.

I step out the shower and dry myself off with my red towel. I step into my room naked as the day i was born and start dressing into the clothes that were laid out for me. Just as i was finishing putting my clothes on.

" Blaze Hurry Up! We're going to be late!"

I look toward the door "Coming!" that was my Little sister bubble although im no younger than her. we're all seven teen but because we're fourplets we were born on the same day yet at different times. I finished put lotion and ran down the stairs.

My family is rich you could say since our dad Professor Utonium is a Famous Scientist while our Mother is a Fashion designer they met at a business party.

I pulled up a chair next to BC who was wearing cargo green short with green air jordans and a tank top. "what for breakfast? smells good." i looked down at the food in front of me "pancakes? Thanks Bubs!" I started stuff my face. What? I love pancakes, anyway continuing with the story "Did you put on the clothes i laid out for you?" i looked up at bubbles "yes.." I'm wearing a red off the shoulder shirt with a black zip up jacket barely on my arms, with red and black ripped skinny jeans with black jordans. She turned around and gave me a big bright smile " good, Blossom should be coming down soon." bubbles is wearing a light blue off the shoulder shirt with a high waist black skirt with white leggings with black flats.

I finish up my food and start packing my bags, everyone was ready to go we just need blossom to get down. "blossom get your ass down here already!"

"alright hold i'm coming! And watch your language!" I snicker still listen miss perfect isn't she.

as we were about to walk out a hologram up dad showed up.

"good morning girls"

"Hi Daddy!"

"wassup pops."

"Hey dad."

"i see your about to go to school but I've provided a faster way of transportation for you. Buttercup the keys are on the coffee table crash her and your not getting a new one you hear? bye girls."

"OMG! is he serious?" I see Buttercup literally sprint to the coffee table. "AAH! He did!" 'Wow can she get any louder?' she ran outside and we all saw it our dad bought BC a green Porsche spyder. "Wow... that's amazing and all but how are you going to take us all in that car?" i raise a questioning eyebrow at her. i laughed as her face instantly turn into a frown. "i'll take the BMW then..."

"don't feel bad BC you can take it for a spin after school." Bubbles is always looking on the bright side that's whats so good about her.

"yeah...i guess so." As we arrived at school we were mesmerized by how big the school was.

"Jesus how many millions did they spend on this..."

BC turned to me "don't you mean how many millions are these kids spending to go here."

"alright girls clothing checks!" I groan "bubbles do we have to?"

"Yes! i will not allow my sisters to walk up into school looking like trashy bums from off the streets!" I snicker at her comment

"blossom first." Blossom does her little twirl to get it over and done with.

"alright now BC" She rolls her eyes as she turns around.

"Good Robin" She happily turns around

"Ok Blaze?" I sigh i turn around

"good clothes checked. now lets go ladies."

Right as soon as we went through the door we heard a large commotion. We all looked at each other with questioning looks. we followed the noise and we ended up i would guess the cafeteria. There we saw a room full of kids surrounding a boy and a girl stand up on a table. The boy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a grey jacket with a dark blue shirt and some jeans with some blue jordans while the girl have on a dark blue crop top with a black mini skirt with white leggings and black boots her hair was like bubbles but longer.

[ AN- I advise that you listen to timber as you read from here on]

" Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you Brat and Boomer!"

Timber - Ke$ha & Pitbull

 _[Brat]_

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

As she started to move she circle around the boy and then started to grind on him. and did a little squat . she got a lot of male cheers at that. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"i don't care about the girl but the boy is hot." I laugh at bubbles "already falling for somebody at school? it's not even our second day yet."

 _[Boomer]_  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

He started to dance in sync with her, 'I have to say except for her singing their actually pretty good.'

 _[Brat]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

"Her singing is bad isn't this supposed to be a performing arts school?" I look over to blossom "but blossy you take everything into perfection, so if something isn't "Perfect" it's bad." we all laugh "Hey! who's side are you one here!" i just keep on snickering.

 _[Boomer]_  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

The girl what's her name brat? started to slid down his body and into the splits and when she got back up she started to twerk all on his groin. "what is this a strip club?" I look towards bubbles "your just mad because she's twerking all on him. but you have a point she's turning this into to a slut show." Bubbles puffs out her cheeks as I turn back around and continue to watch the performance.

 _[Brat]_  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)

"Ladies and gentlemen Give it up for...Brat and Boomer!" They bowed while the students cheered even louder. " I don't see what everyone is so worked up about she wasn't even that good." I turn around and head for the principal's office "it really shouldn't matter to us though since we aren't here for her." I see BC smirk "Hell no we are here to be the best that's it that's all." We do our little handshake while blossom rolls her eyes, and bubbles laughs along with us.

* * *

Principal's Office

"Welcome ladies i see your new to this school. how are you liking it so far?" I look around the office and i see a lot of Trophies for different things...Drama, Dance, Singing, even Art. "it's OK...i guess." i turn back around to face the principal. He chuckles " well have no worries things will get better from here on out. So which Elective class do you girls feel like taking?"

"Mine will be Drama and Singing." Blossom is a fantastic actor and sings beautifully but not as angelic as Bubbles.

"Hmm.. i'd have to say Art and Singing." Bubbles has been in love with art since she was five so naturally she's talented.

"I'd have to go with Dance and Singing." That's BC for you Dance is like her 2nd way of venting out her anger 1st is fighting.

"i'm the same as Bubbles." Robin and bubbles have had this weird kind of connection since birth they are closer to each other than even lovers could get, maybe it has something to do with them both being the youngest.

"Me well i'd have o go with BC i'll take Dance and Singing too."

"alright ladies your first class is singing together, Good luck." We exited the office to our first class. We were looking every where for the room but just couldn't seem to find it.

"you guys are new huh?" We all turned around to find a girl the look very similar to bubble its just she had bluer eyes.

"yea we just moved here from new York." She seems nice.

"Wow, Really? My name is Deedee what class do you have now?"

"My name is Blaze and these are my sisters Blossom, BC, Bubbles and Robin. We're trying to find our singing class."

"What a coincidence i have that same class, follow me." looks like we made a friend.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I turn around and i see bubbles on the floor with that girl from earlier.

"What do you mean? you bumped into her first!" i turn around and see Buttercup ready to pounce on whatever her name is.

"Are you OK bubs?" Bubbles looked up at blossom and gave a smile "Yeah i think i'm fine."

"BC what happened?" She lets her guard down a little "This wanna be bitch just bumped into bubbles and told her to watch it like she was the one at fault here."

"You cant call my sister a bitch!" A girl with jet black hair and Dark green eyes showed up.

Bc got up in her face "Well i did so..?" i looked up to see Five guys and Three girls standing right behind the girls we were having a argument with.

"Brat, Brute apologize!" They turned to the girl with auburn hair and ribbon.

"What! Why?" The girl glared " Brat you obviously were too busy on your phone to pay any attention to what was in front of you and bumped into this girl and yet you blamed it all on her? and you brute didn't even know what was going all she just heard her call your sister a bitch and got involved! Apologize, Now!"

They turn to us and apologized but their eyes said something different blossom, Bc, bubbles and robin saw this too. i snapped out of my trance when the leader of them it seemed walked up to blossom. " i'm truly sorry for what my sister did."

"No it's OK it was just a misunderstanding, though i do hope you remain in control of those two." blossy gave her a bittersweet smile i guess she did the same and walked toward her sisters and those boys.

We turned back to deedee "Who were those girls?" She sighed " those are the ppkg and behind them were their boyfriends the RRB though most of the girls are sluttish like brat not all of them are for instants Berserk the one that made them apologize? she is the leader she is sluttish but that doesn't mean she good, if you get on her bad side there will be hell to pay. Brute is not sluttish but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a naughty side to her when she with her boyfriend they always seem to try and suck each other face off or try to get in one another pants, even during class but it doesn't last one with the strict rules here. Brat is one of the sluts though her boyfriend doesn't know sh fucking the entire basketball team." everyone of us cringed at that" Princess is kinda like brute but she tries to give the poor guy a hard on before going any further. Brianna however it's like their having sex right in front of you."

"Oh my dear lord Jesus, these girls were born in red light district i just know it."

"well what about the guys?"

"well, the leader is Brick He the Brains of the group and he's pretty muscular. Butch is the brawn he even has his own eight pack he's captain of the football team he got some of his strategy's from his brother. Next is Burn He's more of a bad boy he's like butch but not butch likes to flirt with other girl while Burn just like to beat up people and because of his strength his probably just as strong as butch he has a eight pack too though. Mitch Michelson He's the cousin he's more laid back then the rest though. Boomer is the pretty boy of the group he can make any girl fall with the blink of an eye. but get on their bad side they are devils."

hmm, looks like we made so dangerous enemies. "Here we are singing class."

We open the door to find those girl and guys from earlier only the difference is their a bit occupied or should i say they're too busy eating right now. we all scrunch our faces up in disgust.

"OK class settle down." The teacher looks up to the back row " Ms. Plutonium i'm fr sure i just told everyone to settle down, which if you don't understand my language means...to sit your ass down in a damn chair and stop trying to eat his face off!"

Buttercup and me snicker trying not to let out a loud laugh. "I think i like this teacher." "me too."

They glare at her and kiss their boyfriends one last to to settle in their seats.

"Okay class we have some new students today, please introduce yourselves."

"My name is Blossom pleased to make your acquaintance."

"the Buttercup, Call me by that name i'll decapitate you, call me BC."

"Blaze, nice to meet ya."

"My name Robin,...Hi"

"Hi! My Names Bubbles i hope we can become great friends! hehe."

"Alright then you girls can sit the the middle row." We took our seats.

"now then berserk since you girls decide to ignore my instructions you can start us off."

"That's fine with us." they strut to the stage "Please begin.

[All]

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

[Brat]

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

Words are mislead  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show-ow  
In 3-D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

[Princess]

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin, show stoppi'n, amazin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

[Brute]

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

[All]

Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see it

[Brianna]

Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if your bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get lose, come on take a shot

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppi'n, amazin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)

[Berserk]

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

[Princess]

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock

Oh my God no exaggeration  
Now all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

[Brianna]

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

[Berserk]

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see your

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

Everyone was roaring and cheering except for us Okay quiet down now, Blossom would yo like to give them feed?"

"Sure." She stood up it go deadly silent.

"First of all as a group you are all out of sync."

"what was that!" i could see that Butch and Mitch balled their fist.

"brat your singing is great bu your dancing needs improvement, brute your sing is bad while your dancing is great, princess both your singing and dancing needs improvement. that's all."

"good job now why don't you demonstrate to us what you girls can do."

"alright then."

[Buttercup]

I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
You see the way he keeps me safe  
With the treble and that bass  
I feel free enough to party hard  
This dress won't go to waste  
Feel like I own the place  
V.I.P to to be the boss  
You see the way these people stare  
Watching how I fling my hair  
I'm a dancefloor lover  
Baby there's no other  
Who do it like I do it yeah

[Blossom]

From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer  
Right now i command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now I command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now i command you to...

I- I'll be your commander  
I'll provide the asnwer

[Bubbles]

Ain't no reason to celebrate  
But you know we gon' hav a ball  
Champagne spillin' from the wall  
And I'll be partying til hella late  
But I ain't worried not at all  
I just give my driver a call (yeah)  
Tell him pick me up at 8am  
No we ain't stopping right here  
We'll take the party to the crib  
Let's go all night baby  
You won't find no lady  
Who does it like I does it yeah

[Blaze]

From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer  
Right now i command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now I command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now i command you to...

[Robin]

It's jam packed  
So DJ where you at?  
I know you got my back  
So make that bass attack  
Let's make these people move  
You know i need some room, to  
Do what i do, I'm bout to act a fool  
Turn the lights on

[Blossom]

From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer  
Right now i command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now I command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now i command you to...

I-I'll be your commander  
I'll provide the answer

I smirked in triumph while Brianna glared directly at me. 'What was that for?'

The class full of clapping roars whistle and cheering except for the bitch trio and and their boyfriends. 'Man this was one hell of a First day.'


	3. Drama Class

Blossom's Pov

After singing class me and the girls parted ways. Me and Blaze headed to our next class which is drama. We walked in to be greeted by a classroom full of talkative people.

"Damn they sure are loud." I had to agree with blaze there. i could practically hear them from the second floor. i look around the room and see everyone chatting away. i see what's her name...Berserk and her boyfriend Brick giving each other blow jobs with their tongues. i turn my head and scowl in disgust. I look up at the ceiling wondering where the teacher is.

"Hey you guys are new here huh?" I turn my head to look at the source of the voice. It was a girl with brown hair the reached the middle of her back. She had magenta eyes.

"Yeah. My names Blaze this is my sister Blossom." I gave her a smile."What's you name?"She smiled brightly at us.

"My name is Alice. Let me introduce you to my friends." She said as he dragged us to this group of people."Blaze, Blossom meet my squad. This is Aliyah the one with the brown hair in a ponytail." I look towards aliyah and gave her a smile. She looked at me and my sister and smiled and waved at us from her spot on this guys lap." The boy she's currently sitting on is Chris." I looked at Chris. Chris has blonde hair with green eyes."Next is Breanna and her twin Nathan." I turn towards the twins and give a small greeting. Nathan has shaggy dark midnight blue hair with dark black eyes while a Breanna has long dark midnight blue hair with dark blue eyes. You could hardly tell the difference. Alice walked over to this one guy in the group and gave him a kiss on his cheek."Last but not least is Damien He's Off limits so don't try anything." She give me a playful glare. I smirk" Wouldn't dream of it." She chuckles.

"Is it just me or does plutonium and Jojo have a staring problem?" I look up at the two and find out that they indeed are staring nonetheless at me. To be honest it was quite disturbing. Especially since brick is sucking on berserk's neck while staring at me with some type of intensity in his eyes. While as berserk get her neck sucked on she's glaring at me the whole time. I'm guessing she doesn't know her boyfriend is eye fucking me while he gives her hickeys. Blaze just rolls her eyes and tells them why they are even looking at me in the first place. I cock an eyebrow at them and smirk, when i see her face scrunch up in a scowl, while his eys hood over in what looks like desire. i start to chuckle and turn around to pay attention to the conversation. The door Opened and closed with a loud slam as the teacher walked in, signaling the student to take their seats. Me and blaze sat infront of Berzerk and Brick.

"Good Morning Students." She spoke with authority

"Morning ." The students greeted her. She looked liek she was in her early 30's. She look around the room and then frowned.

"Where is Burn Jojo and Brianna Plutonium." She demanded as if any of us knew where they were. As soon as she said that they busted throught the door with wrinkled clothes and dishelved hair. You can guess what they were doing. I look at them with disgust. The teacher glared at them.

"And Just where exactly were you and ."

"We were a little...you could say busy." Burn said with a goofy grin on his face. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Next time your late for my class, i would wonder what your father was say to you skipping class cause your 'Busy'." He paled at that and rushed to take his seat.

"Today we will be doing a Musical Brick, Burn please step up onto the stage and give the class a demonstration of what a musical is."

"Yes ma'am." they both responded. As brick got up and out of his seat to walk up on the stage he gave me a look then smirked. I glared at the back of his head wishing to the gods above to make sure he hits his head while walking up those steps.

A/N- I advise that you listen to Go little bad girl as you read from here on

* * *

[Burn]

Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there

[Brick]

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]  
Go little bad girl [x2]

Tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there

[Burn]

Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
Moving it round just the way that I like  
I wanna see you move like a movie on flight  
You got it how I want and I want it all night

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]  
Go little bad girl (let's go)  
Go little bad girl

[Brick]

She got my heart jumping  
And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'  
Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
As a matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop  
After I meet her I tell her David Guetta's on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars  
Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's Ludacris mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)  
Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know

[Both]

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]  
Go little bad girl [x2]

Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]  
Go little bad girl [x2]

* * *

I have to admit that they're dancing was amazing as they dance on top of tables and around the room as if the whole room was their stage. I stared and clad in awe as everyone else cheered and clapped along.

"That was an excellent performance." The teacher praised "Who would like to go next?" Me and Blaze raise our hand at the same time did Berserk and Brianna. They glared at us as we glared back.

"Why don't the Plutonium's go first then the Utoniums." They smirked in triumph i rolled my eyes.

A/N- i Advise that you listen to Milkshake

* * *

[Berserk]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

Damn right,

It's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I know you want it,

The thing that makes me what the guys go crazy for.

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think it's time

[Chorus x2]

La, la, la, la, la,

Warm it up.

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are waiting

[Brianna]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

Damn right,

It's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,

You want me to teach the techniques that freaks these boys,

It can't be bought,

Just know, thieves get caught,

Watch if you're smart

[Chorus 2x]

La, la, la, la, la,

Warm it up,

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are waiting,

[Berserk]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

Damn right,

It's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,

Everyone will look this way

So, you must maintain your charm,

Same time maintain your halo,

Just get the perfect blend,

Plus what you have within,

Then next his eyes are squint,

Then he's picked up your scent

[Chorus 2x]

La, la, la, la, la,

Warm it up,

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are waiting

[Both]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

Damn right,

It's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

* * *

They hopped onto tables while twirling and twerking their asses. they got a WHOLE lot of male attention and from the look on the face she wasn't too happy about the performance.

"I asked for a musical not a slut show. Please go back to your seats." She said with a sigh. They grumbled under their breath scowled at the teacher.

"Next up is the Utoniums." Me and blaze walked up onto the stage with our back facing the students.

A/N- i advise that you listen to work bitch while reading this passage

* * *

[Both]

You wanna

You wanna

You wanna hot body

You wanna Bugatti

You wanna Maserati

You better work bitch

You wanna Lamborghini

Sip Martinis

Look hot in a bikini

You better work bitch

You wanna live fancy

Live in a big mansion

Party in France

You better work bitch [4x]

Now get to work bitch

(ahhhh)

Now get to work bitch

(ahhhh)

* * *

I walk down the aisle twirling my hips along to the beat. I hop onto a table and lean back as i am singing the lyrics acting like i'm talking to the person next to me.

* * *

[Blossom]

Bring it on

Ring the alarm

Don't stop now

Just be the champion

Work it hard like it's your profession

Watch out now

'Cause here it comes

Here comes the smasher

Here comes the master

Here comes the big beat

Big beat to blast ya

No time to quit now

Just time to get it now

Pick up what I'm putting down

Pick up what I'm putting down

You better work bitch [4x]

Now get to work bitch

(ahhhh)

Now get to work bitch

(ahhhh)

[Blaze]

Break it up

Break it down

See me coming

You can hear my sound

Tell somebody in your town

Spread the word

Spread the word

Go call the police

Go call the governor

I bring the trouble

That means the trouble y'all

I make it bubble up

Call me the bubbler

I am the bad bitch

The bitch that you love enough

[Both]

Hold your head high

Fingers to the sky

They gon' try to try ya

But they can't deny ya

Keep it building higher and higher

* * *

We Turned our head up tot he sky and raised our hands to the sky and started to jump around doing flips and splits.

* * *

So hold your head high

Fingers to the sky

Now they don't believe ya

But they gonna need ya

Keep it building higher and higher and higher

Work work work work work work work work (Work!)

Work work (Work!)

Work work (Work!)

Work work (Work!)

Work

Work it out [14x]

You better work bitch

You better work bitch

* * *

We were krumping and going crazy until the end. The class erupted in cheers and whistle along with clapping. We bowed then hopped off the stage and went to our seats.

"Splendid i hope to see more fantastic work from you two." smiles at us before going back to the lesson.

"Yes Ma'am" we say as we high five each other. we giggle not noticing the pierce glare we were getting from behind us.


	4. Steamy Art Class

Bubbles Pov

Me and Robin headed to art class. We open the door not expecting what was about to happen next in this class. I walked in to see Boomer, Princess, and Mitch. 'Where is Brat? Oh well.' i shrugged.

* * *

Elsewhere

Normal Pov

"Ah~ Yes Right there!" A feminine voice was heard from the janitor closet along with the smacking sound of bodies colliding together.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight." He groaned out, as he gripped the blonde's ass tighter as he picked up his pace.

"Faster, Rougher, Fuck! Harder Jared! I'm Coming!" The Female wailed.

"Shit, me too! Ah~! Shit!" He pulled out as his cum spurted all on the floor and her juices flow down her legs. "I'm surprised he still doesn't know that his little brat is cheating."

"and he never will as long as you don't tell." The twin tailed seductress said as she redressed herself.

* * *

Back in Art Class

Bubbles Pov

I Look around for an open seat for me and Robin. I found one next to this girl with shoulder length blonde hair with a black headband with a skull. Me and Robin Sat next to her.

"Hi my name is Bubbles and this is my cousin Robin." She didn't give me even a glance.

"The name's Mandy." She responded I smile.

"We'll be the best of friends, Mandy!" She turns to look at me. I give her a smile while she just turns her head and returns her focus to the board. I feel eyes on the back of my head and turn around to look at who it is. Boomer is giving me this weird look while brat sits on his lap sucking on his neck. I turn back around and sweat drop. boy what a first day. 'By the way when did brat come back? it doesn't matter.' I was awakened from my daydreaming when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class my name is and today we have a free draw. Draw whatever comes to your mind." I give a big smile because I already knew what i wanted to draw. I went to the back of the classroom and grabbed a sketching book and some pencils. I went back to my sent and started to sketch. I drew me and my sisters cartoon style. When I was done sketching I started to draw in the highlights and the foreshadow. When I was done I smiled at my master piece. That is until Brat walked over.

"That is so kindergarten style." She says mockingly, I glare at her.

"at least people can recognize what I draw. what about you?" She glared at me. She then smirked at me.

"People recognize me for my beauty." I stare at her unamused.

"first I wasn't talking about you I was talking about your drawing if you even did one I betting you didn't. Second your beauty? don't you mean your body? And third i'm new here of course no one is going to recognize me."

"How dare you make me sound stupid." she glared as her face turned red out of embarrassment.

"You need any help in that department. You do that all by your self naturally." As soon as I said that the class erupted in laughter. She growled and stomped away back to her boyfriend. He was still staring at me though. I hurriedly and turn around and focus on my drawing. i sigh'when is class over?'.


	5. Drama in Dance Class!

Buttercup's Pov

Me and Blaze met up on our way to dance class.

"how was math class?" I growl and scowl as she laughs at my pain.

"Fucking horrible i didn't understand shit." She laughed even harder at that. I grumbled under my breath. we walked in and i immediately spotted Deedee. Seems she spotted us too as she came running over to us.

"Hey girls!" She smiled, i grinned.

"What's up!" Blaze chuckled but then quickly turned into a scowl. I give her a weird questioning look."What's wrong with you?" i turn my head in the direction she was looking at. As soon as i saw what she was scowling at i scrunched up my face in disgust. There is brute with her boyfriend basically having sex on the wall. poor wall..while Breanna over there is grinding her ass into burn's crotch with his hand on her waist to hold her in place. She places her hand on his cheek to bring his face down for a french kiss tongue and all. Brute throws her leg around butch's waist and grinds her pelvis into his. he then grabs her thigh and wraps her leg higher onto his waist as he grinds back into her.

"God i feel like i'm watching porn." I say as i try not to throw up.

"where is the teacher when need Him/Her." Blaze says as she turn her face towards the trash can.

"Ah...I see they're at it again.' Deedee says remorsefully.

"Again!?" I say shocked. They've been doing this the whole time in class? I look around the room to see all the boys lustfully stare while some of the girls glare with envy or scowl with disgust. The teacher then walked in. he seemed to be in his mid 20's he wore a track suit.

"Good morning. My name is Jack." This teacher looks pretty hot."Stretch however you'd like before we start."I squat and hold it for 25 seconds before standing back up for 10 seconds i repeat this 25 times. While blaze slides down into the splits and reaches to the middle holding it for 15 seconds then reaching for her right foor then her left foot and repeating. I take a look around to see a lot of boys are have a HARD Time If you know what i mean. While as the girls glare in envy? I roll my eyes and continue stretching.

"Alright everyone Gather around." I got up and stood next to blaze and Deedee.

"I would like you all to get into to three group 1 and 2 will be given a amount of time to come up with a song and a dance to go with that song while as group three will be the crowd they will judge which group did the best." Everyone huddles around and decides whose in which group.

"I'll be in Group 2 if that's find with you guys." i announce.

"I'll join group 2 too." Blaze then walked over to where i was standing.

"I guess me and Brute will be on team 1. Especially since we are number 1." Breanna bragged i roll my eyes 'Insert shrill laugh here' i chuckle at my own joke.

"Butch and Burn will join us too right?" she say as she looks in the direction of her boyfriend. He smirks and walks up to her and hold her chin and lean down to her lips. 'Oh god please no.' I shrink in disgust.

"what wouldn't i do for my girl?" he was about to kiss her until Blaze coughed loudly.

"Um... make-out class is just down the hall and then take a right and you'll be right in front of the janitor closet." I say as everyone laughed i could see out of the corner of my eye butch smirked at me while burn glared.

"Yea we didn't ask." Brute said I rolled my eyes

"You didn't have to. we could tell that you don't know what a room is." Blaze backfired. there were a lot of 'ooh's' coming from the students.

"You bitch don't talk to my sister like that!" I rolled my eyes

"why don't we settle this on the dance floor shall we?" i say as i grab blaze and begin choreographing a dance routine.

"Can two brave men join team 2?" I yelled Two boys walked out of The huge crown and over to us.

"thanks . Okay here's how it's going to go." I say as i explain the dance routine we were going to do.

30 Minutes later

"Alright. Your 30 minutes are up will team 1 and team 2 please step forward." I walked up to sensi jack. and i was facing brute while blaze was facing breanna.

"When you hear the whistle that's when your time is up and the other team starts to dance. No cheating to pushing and no beating." I snort 'The no beating part is a hard one'

"Team 1 dances first." We were about to stepp off the stand till what's her face had to say something.

"This will be your biggest mistake yet." I give her a 'Are you serious?' face.

"If you really wanna know about mistakes you should ask you'r parents." that's the last thing i saw before i turn around and walk away. "Oooh Burn~!" i heard this one boy say.

She screeched "You bitch!"

"alright alright enough of that let's get back to what we were supposed to do. Please start your dance."

A/N- I Advise that you play Beast by Mia Martina

 _[Butch:]_

 _Hey baby, you know I'm a turn you up_

 _Waka Flame, I got you! You know!_

* * *

The Boys Pulled up close to the girls and grinned onto the girls to the beat. while the girls did the same.

* * *

 _[Brute:]_

 _No where to run run run, come here right now_

 _Here right now, here right now_

 _There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now_

 _Feel right now, feel right now_

 _You all over my skin, I'm anxious_

 _Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas_

 _Don't talk to me, just show me your talent_

 _Your talent, oooh oh!_

* * *

 _The girls then whipped around and held onto the boys shoulder as they threw their leg on their hip and bent backwards into a hand stand and did the splits mid-air. they landed on the ground in the splits and started to bounce up in down to the beat while twerking._

* * *

 _[Brianna:]_

 _One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me now_

 _'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out_

 _Nowhere to run run run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

 _'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_

 _Comes out, comes out_

 _'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out_

 _One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me_

 _Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

* * *

They then sashayed towards the boys while rotating their hips. somehow the boy managed to grab a chair and sat in them. the girls put one of their legs on the other side of the boys body and sat in their laps giving them a lap dance.

* * *

 _[Butch & Burn:]_

 _Keep my eyes on you, keepin ties to you_

 _Keep aside how deep inside, I be inside of you_

 _Between your thighs I woop, we gon' slide by in that coupe_

 _We gon' weave through all that traffic_

 _I wear ones and I work magic_

 _Too much passion can end up tragic_

 _Just attraction, no attachments, fuck em!_

* * *

 _They boys grabbed the girls by the waist and jumped out the chairs and started to grind into their ass._

* * *

 _[Brianna:]_

 _Nowhere to run run run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

 _'Cause when the sun goes down,_

 _The beast comes out, comes out, comes out_

 _'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out_

 _One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me_

 _Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

 _[Brute:]_

 _I'll take you down, down,_

 _Can you keep it up all night, up all night, up all night_

 _I'll turn around, round, baby give me what I like_

 _What I like, what I like_

 _You all over my skin, I'm anxious_

 _Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas_

 _Don't talk to me, just show me your talent_

 _Your talent, oooh oh_

* * *

 _They girls turned around wraped their arms around their neck raised their leg around their waist and started twerking._

* * *

 _[Brute & Brianna:]_

 _Nowhere to run run run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

 _'Cause when the sun goes down,_

 _The beast comes out, comes out, comes out_

 _'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out_

 _One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me_

 _Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now_

 _Right now, right now_

 _Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now!_

* * *

They ended the dance with a loud smack on their ass. They sent a smirk our way i sticked up the middle finger and twirled my tongue around it.

"Next is Team 2" We made our way to the middle of the room.

A/N- I adivse the you listen to 7/11 by beyonce while reading this passage

* * *

[Both]

Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air  
Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
Smack it, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air  
Smack it, smack it in the air

* * *

Me and blaze started to hard core twerk to the beat.

* * *

Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air  
Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air  
Clap, clap, clap like you don't care  
Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care  
(I know you care)

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap it  
Foot up, my foot up  
Hold up now my foot up  
(I'm spinnin') I'm spinnin' my foot up  
Foot up yeah my foot up  
(I'm spinnin') I'm spinnin' my foot up  
Put my foot down yeah my hands up  
My hands up, my hands up  
(Flexin') Flexin' while my hands up  
My hands up, my hands up  
I stand up with my hands up  
Then I put up, my hands up  
I put up, my hands up  
I put up, my hands up

* * *

We threw our hands up and started to clap to the beat

* * *

We then threw our hand up  
Then I'm spinnin' all my hands up  
(Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up  
(Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up  
(Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up  
Then I'm tippin' all my hands up  
Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up  
(Spinnin') I'm Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up  
(Drank)

* * *

They boys picks us up and threw us in the air while in the air we twirls liked we were spinning.

* * *

Oh let go like alcohol, oh let go like alcohol  
Oh let go like alcohol  
Don't you drop that alcohol  
Never drop that alcohol, never drop that alcohol  
I know you thinkin' bout alcohol  
I know I'm thinkin' bout that alcohol

Man it feel like rollin' dice, man it feel like rollin' dice  
Seven eleven, seven eleven, seven twice, man seven twice  
Man it feel like rollin' dice, man this feel like rollin' dice  
Man it feel like rollin' dice  
Seven twice, seven twice  
Girl I'm tryna kick it with you  
Girl I'm tryna kick it with you  
Man I'm tryna kick it with you  
My feet up, I kick it with you  
Man I swear I kick it with you  
Girl I wanna kick it with you  
Man I know I kick it with you  
Yeah I spin' around and I kick it with you

* * *

We threw our right elbow out then rolled our head back then threw our left elbow out and twirl then repeated it again.

* * *

Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air  
Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air  
Shoulders move side to side smack it in the air  
Smack it in the air, smack it, smack it the in the air  
Smack it in the air, smack it, smack it in the air

Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air  
Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air  
Clap, clap, clap like you don't care  
Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care  
(I know you care)

* * *

We all started to krump hard to the music.

* * *

Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side  
Wave your hands side to side  
Ooh we be be freaky deaky  
Then you see she pink bikini  
Rock out that booty out that dashiki  
Never T.D. edges teeny  
Sweatin' on my blow out  
Sweatin' on my dress  
This trick about to go off  
Mad 'cause I'm so fresh  
Fresher than you  
I'm fresher than you  
Fresher than you

* * *

At the end me and Blaze sashayed towards team 1 while shaking our head to the beat and pointing a finger and them saying 'Mad cause i'm fresher than you'. The class was going haywire with the clapping cheering and whistling.

"It's obvious who the winner of this dance battle is...Team 2!" The class just got even louder at that. Deedee ran over to us and tackle us into a hug we laughed happy about the victory. Not knowing the scheme of the girls in the back.


	6. Lunch Time is Dance Time

Buttercup's POV~

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time."Come on Blaze its time to get some grub." I grab her arm and run down the hallway and dash into the cafeteria. I stare in awe at how luxurious it was. There were dining tables everywhere with elegant dining chairs. To the left was an open kitchen where you could see the chefs' cook.'Damn this place is as clean as a germophobe's ... it's not THAT clean but whatever.' When I look down at the marble floor I can see my waves her hand rapidly in my face.

"Yoo-hoo, BC your still in there right? Come on and here I thought you were hungry. But instead, you're over here admiring yourself in the floor." I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. We walk over to where they were serving the food. They were serving hamburgers with fries, Spaghetti, Salads, and Steak With a baked potato and a side of greens. I could already feel my mouth but just looking at it. I grabbed the steak plate and a glass of juice while as Blaze took the burger plate and grabbed a Caprisun. I look around the room in search for my sisters, I find them sitting at the back next to Deedee and a group of other people. 'who the hell are they?' I walked towards the table and sat in-between Bubs and Blossom, Blaze sat next to Blossom at the end of the table.

"So care to introduce us to your new friends?" Deedee took the words right out my mouth.

"This is Alice" Blossom pointed to the girl with brown hair and magenta eyes sitting next to a guy with dark midnight hair and red ruby eyes."The one next to her is her boyfriend Damien. Next, to them, we have the twins, Brenna and Nathan. Last but not least the cute couple aliyah and chris."

"Hello!"

"Hey."

Nice to meet you!"

"Hope we become good friends."

"Hi!"

"What are your sizes?" I punched Nathan in the face for even asking that.

"Sup! My name's Buttercup but just call me BC."

"Hello! My name is Bubbles and this is our cousin Robin. Guys guess what! Me and Robinthis one girl in class. She seems really nice! But she doesn't talk much." Bubs seemed to have gone off into her little world no.

"Yeah, it's something you should do." I mutter to myself.

"Her and Boomer used to be close I heard. But ever sine he started dating brat they just grew apart." Bubs turned to look at the pair. Boomer was sitting down next to brick while brat sat on his lap. She was kissing all on his neck while he was 'trying' to eat his food. He seemed to be getting annoyed as he was struggling to get the food in his mouth. I let out a chuckle. "I heard she's even fucking the whole entire soccer team." I perked up at that.

"The WHOLE entire soccer team? Why don't his brother's tell him about his girlfriends 'ope legged adventures'?" I grimaced as the words came out my mouth. How disgusting can girls get, this is just insane! But if she's fucking the whole soccer team I don't see how none of them know or why none of them have told their brother that his girl friend is probably fucking his best friend. Seeing as how their popular and all everyone should be afraid to even willing let their dick go in her mouth.

"It's Berserk." Blossom said as she glared at said girl.

"Huh?" Everyone including myself said. I looked over at the redhead leaning all over brick.

"She obviously either threatened or seduced them into not saying anything." I still confused on some parts, to be honest with you.

"Wait so let me get this straight so if Berserk seduced them that means they only get to fuck Brat but Berserk too but the question is why risk fucking two cock loving bitches for getting your ass handed to you by boomer and brick. And if she threatened them how did she do just that? I don't get it." Blaze asked.

"Well, I did a little research as to how berserk her little trio even got into to this school at their level. Turns out their father not only paid but persuaded the principal to let them in. So if their father isn't afraid to spend millions on the to get them into a school like this why wouldn't he spend billions o get rid of an ENTIRE soccer that 'Defiled' is little girls. They could just lie and say that they were gang raped by them. and make it look like they were innocent and had nothing to do with it." I glared at the laughing redhead, These bitches ain't no joke. I smirk but we ain't nothing you wanna fuck with either. But I have just one more question.

"Why? Why go through all this trouble?" I quesion.

"It's like dominoes if on falls they all fall, Though it most likely also has something to do with their pride. If anyone a the school finds out that a power punk was dumped by a rowdy ruff things could get messy."

"UGH!" I groan."Why does life have to be so fucking complicated!" Door of the cafeteria opened with a loud bang. came rushing in through the doors straight for us.

"Blossom, Can you girls go on stage and perform a dance routine?"

"Eh? But I thought that someone else's group was susposed to be doing it?"

"Yeah that would be us." I turned my head to berserk and her sisters. 'Where are the Ruffs?' I look around the cafeteria but there is no sign of them."Don't worry you won't have to subsitute for nobody." I roll my eyes.

"They want the best of the best. That's what they came for." Blossom retorted.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to? Huh?!" Brute was spitting all in our faces.

"Maybe the one spitting everywhere or is it the one dressed like a cherry loilpop." I mocked.

"Ladies, ladies! The principal wanted the new girls to go up on stage today. He said that you girls will go as soon as the stage is avalible. Please stop this useless fighting at once!" We stop bickering to glare at one another"Now If you girls will follow me i'll show to the backstage." then walked out the cafeteria. I grabed my backpack about to follow till some dick hungry bitches got in the way 'And here we go again'.

"Look here wannabes. The only reason your going on that stage and we're not is because your new. So don't get any funny ideas." Brianna taunted. I was about to say something till Blaze stopped me.

"Ladies sit down shut up and enjoy the show. Now enjoy your day... at least while you still can." Blaze then walked off in the same direction went. I smirk following right behind her.

Bubble's POV

This is crazy this is only our first day here and we already have a nemsis on our backs and it's not just one. We have six crazy, egolistical girls and their boyfriends ready to destroy us. I sigh today is just not our day. My attetion went to the door as Walked through the door.

"Ok girls you will go up onto the stage after the rowdy ruff boys."What? the rowdy ruffs are going singing?

" you didn't tell us we were singing after the rowdy ruffs." Blossom Seemed mad.

"Well the powerpunks were supossed to go up after them but the princaple had a change of heart." I sigh.

"Well it doesn't matter. We'll put on a show to the best of our ability." Buttercup was leaning against the wall with Blaze standing next to her 'Oh boy what has the world come to'.THe Rowdy Ruffs walked in and smirked at us.

"Try not to disapoint us too much, ok?" Blossom glared at Brick. I took a glance at Boomer, He was staring right at me, I turned my head away.

"Why don't you worry about yourself and give us an actual challange. How about that?" Blossom was the smirking now. Brick raised an eyebrow at her challange. Me and the girls were all surprised I thought we weren't susposed to take them head on.

"Are you sure you can handle playing with the big boys, pinky?"Blossom then put on this smypathetic look and pouted her lips 'Here we go'.

"I mean... if your too scared to go up on stage red it alright we can go on ahead without you, but if your up for well then the door is that way,... the audience is waiting for you." I stared right into his daring him to take the bait, He smirked.

"Lets go." He then walked through the curtain and onto the stage. went onto the stage with a mic in hand.

"I now like to present The Rowdy Ruff Boys!" The crowd cheered and blew whistle as the the music began to fill the room.

*Play The Video*

watch?v=kKIMbCFe6_4

They walked through the curtains as the crowd go balistic from their performance. They stop right in front of us.

"How's that for a challange, **Pinky**." Brick Smirked.

"Not bad, **Red**. But We're better." We walk through the curtain and on stage.

"And now for our last and finally act..." Came up to whisper"What do you wanna call your group?" We all looked at each other, already knowing what name we were going to go by.

"The Power Puff Girls."

"And Now for our last and finally act, The Power Puff Girls!"

*Play The Video*

watch?v=fM8esGOXAb8

I was huffing and Puffing by the time I was done but it was all worth it once we heard the cheering and roaring of the crowd. I now know one thign is for sure This is going to Be one hell of a School year.

* * *

*Disclaimer*

I don't own Neither of the videos that were shown in this chapter if you have any questions just comment them in the comments.


End file.
